Zombie-nut/Transcript
(Peashooter and his friends are in class) Chard Guard: OK, here are your final results. Peashooter, (gives him his Math test) B+, Blover, (gives him his Math test) A-, Sunflower, (gives her her Math test) F... Sunflower: F? Chard Guard: Yes, since you don't know that 2+2 is 4 and not 13. All kids: (look at Sunflower) Sunflower: There are no schools in orphanages, okay? Chard Guard: Wall-nut, (gives him his Math test) A+. Wall-nut (wearing a zombie costume): But the grade I deserve is a simple A, because at 31+31 I answered 44. Chard Guard: Yeah, but I like your costume! Bell: (rings) Chard Guard: Alright, kids, have a nice weekend. And Sunflower, you're having a private Math test at Monday. If you get an F at this one, you'll get an F for the next semester. All kids: (leave) Time: 2 Days Later (Wall-nut is at Peashooter's house still wearing his zombie costume) Peashooter: Sunflower, you were studying all day yesterday and today. Will you take a break? Sunflower: Nope. Also Blover is coming to help me. How great is that? Peashooter: I will not answer. And Wall-nut, take off that dress! Wall-nut: It's called a costume, Peashooter and thanks to it, I got an extra grade. It's lucky. Dr. Zomboss: (breaks the door) (drags Wall-nut thinking he's a zombie) You maniacs, you kidnapped that innocent zombie! Come with me! (leaves with Wall-nut) Wall-nut: PEASHOOTER, HELP ME! Peashooter: HOW LUCKY IS THAT COSTUME NOW? Sunflower: Peashooter! Peashooter: Fine, I'll save him! (leaves) Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Dr. Zomboss: So, what's your name? Wall-nut: Um..um...eh......Wallno Samuel Drombie Qu Jong Note-o? Dr. Zomboss: That's a long name! Wall-nut: Yeah, call me Nutty! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Bell: (rings) Sunflower: It's open. Blover: (comes in) Hey, Sunflower, I'm here to help you. Sunflower: OK! Blover: What's 2+2? Sunflower: 5. Blover: Sunflower! Sunflower: 4. Blover: Correct! Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Dr. Zomboss: OK! Zombies and gentlemen, meet Nutty, my new assistant! All Zombies: (cheer) Conehead: I'm your assistant! Dr. Zomboss: No longer! Here, Nutty! A glass of blood, drink it! Wall-nut: (disgusted) OK! (drinks it) It actually tastes good! (becomes evil) GO ZOMBIES! YEAH! Zombie #1: Master Zomboss, our two best soldiers caught a plant! Zombies #2 & 3: (walk to Zomboss while holding Peashooter) Peashooter: Let me down you creeps! Zombies #2 & 3 (let him down) (leave) Peashooter: Wall-nut, what the leaf is happening here? Wall-nut: Well, I don't need to be hiding! (takes off the costume) Conehead: You choosed a plant to be your assistant instead of your own son? Dr. Zomboss: Yes! Dr. Zomboss and Wall-nut: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Scene: (cuts to Peashooter's house) Blover: 34+34? Sunflower: 68. Blover: 42+42? Sunflower: 84. Blover: 56+56? Sunflower: 112. Blover: 3-in-a-row, awesome! Scene: (cuts to Zombitorium) Dr. Zomboss: (grabs a sword) I'm gonna fight you, Peashooter. Peashooter: Great, It's Zomboss, Wall-nut and one million zombies against one! Conehead: Two! I'm with you! Wall-nut: What? Conehead: You betrayed me. Now it's my turn! Dr. Zomboss: Oh, really? (cuts Conehead's head) Take that! Peashooter: You monster! You killed your own son! Wall-nut: Yeah, he did! And you're next! (headbutts Peashooter hard) Peashooter: (falls) (pretends to be dead) Wall-nut: Peashooter! What have I done? (cries) (headbutts Dr. Zomboss) Dr. Zomboss: (falls) Wall-nut: Peashooter! Don't die! I'm so sorry! (cries) Peashooter: (stops pretending he's dead) (gets up) In your face, Wall-nut! Wall-nut: Peashooter, you're alive! Peashooter: Of course I am! Time: At Monday Evening (Wall-nut, Peashooter and Sunflower are at Peashooter's porch) Peashooter: You know, we all win. Sunflower got an A+ and we got Wall-nut back! Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts